A Specialized Interrogation
by suzie2b
Summary: First the Rat Patrol captures the Germans, then they're tasked with delivering two of the Ritchie Boys to get the information from the prisoners.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: The beginning of this story is taken from a 2017 article entitled "How German-born 'Ritchie Boys' helped America defeat Hitler" written by Nick Poppy and printed in the** _ **New York Post**_ **.**

 **A Specialized Interrogation**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The slight American soldier sat down across from the tough old Nazi sergeant. The German wasn't talking. Only name, rank and serial number. The American had an idea.**

" **How is it," he asked the German, "that a tough old soldier like you was captured by inexperienced Americans like me?"**

 **The Nazi unleashed a stream of invective. The American asked him questions, and got answers.**

 **Finally, the German stopped.**

" **Of course, I know you can't read a US military map," said the American, producing a tactical diagram of nearby German positions. "Of course I can!" roared the Nazi, and proceeded to show the American everything he wanted to know about the German regiment.**

 **The American was a trained interrogator, part of military intelligence. His name was Werner Angress, and he had been born Jewish, in Germany. How he and other German-born Jews came to serve as American soldiers may be the last great unknown tale of World War II.**

 **##################**

 **Sergeant Troy and his men guarded the ten German prisoners diligently while they waited for Captain Roberts and his unit to get there.**

 **Troy stood next to Hitch and the private asked, "How much longer, sarge?"**

 **The sergeant replied, "Maybe an hour."**

" **I don't like this. These guys may be tied up, but they still outnumber us."**

 **Troy gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Just keep 'em tight together so it's harder for them to move around and, under no circumstances, let even one stand up."**

 **A little less than an hour later Captain Roberts' unit arrived with two trucks to take the captives back Ras Tanura. As his men filed out to take care of the prisoners, Roberts asked, "What exactly have we got here?"**

 **Moffitt said, "According to their dog tags we have Hauptmann Schmidt and Oberleutnant Meier, along with what's left of their patrol, sir."**

" **A captain and a lieutenant. Good day's work I'd say."**

 **Tully walked over and said, "That captain is real out of sorts, sarge. He keeps going on to his men about what's gonna happen to us when the Germans from that base come lookin' for 'em. I don't think he realizes I have an idea what he's saying."**

 **Troy said, "Well, we'll be out of here before anyone misses them enough to start a search."**

 **Four hours later the two trucks, escorted by two jeeps, arrived at the base. Captain Roberts directed his trucks to the stockade while the Rat Patrol went to report in with Captain Boggs.**

 **Corporal Green opened the office door and the four man unit went inside. The captain looked up from his paperwork and said, "How did things go, sergeant?"**

 **Troy said, "Ten prisoners total, sir. Their commander's Captain Schmidt and his second is Lieutenant Meier."**

" **I've put in a call to see how this is to be handled. With our airfield out of commission at the moment it's going to be interesting."**

 **Hitch asked, "What's so important about these guys, captain?"**

 **Boggs said, "It's what they may know that's important. We have intel that a big offensive is being planned and that base you men found may be a staging area. We're going to try to get whatever we can out of these prisoners."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "Why not call in an airstrike? Get rid of the base before they can do anything."**

 **Troy said, "It may not be a staging area. And if it is and we blow it up too soon, we could give away that we know what's going on. That would give them a chance to change tactics."**

 **Captain Boggs nodded. "That's right. Chances are a major offensive will be staged from several different areas. If we blow up one base before we have a better idea of what and when this is to take place, it'll only delay the attack, not stop it. I should hear from the chain of command sometime tomorrow. I'll let you know what I find out."**

 **##################**

 **Midmorning the next day Corporal Green found Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully in the mess hall playing matchstick poker while waiting to hear from Captain Boggs. The corporal said, "The captain's got word and wants to see you immediately."**

 **Captain Boggs was standing at the window when the four men entered the office. Without turning to face them, the captain said, "High Command thinks Captain Schmidt may well have information we need to head off the Germans offensive."**

 **Troy asked, "Are we taking him to be interrogated, sir?"**

 **Boggs turned and crossed the room to his desk. "No, we're keeping all the prisoners here for the time being. They're sending a couple of men from counter-intelligence who are specially trained in interrogation. You're to go to Benghazi to pick them up and bring them here."**

 **Moffitt frowned. "Benghazi? There are closer airfields, sir."**

" **Yes, there are. However, Benghazi's is the only one that's secure at the moment. We can't take a chance on losing these men. You're the only ones I trust to get there and back quickly and intact."**

 **Troy sighed. "Okay, captain. When are they supposed to be there?"**

 **Boggs handed the sergeant a sheet of paper. "** **Intelligence Officer Max Drexler and Staff Sergeant Fritz Cronbach will** **be there when you arrive."**

 **They all looked at the pictures of the two men and Moffitt said, "Two of the Ritchie Boys I assume."**

" **You assume correct."**

 **Tully asked, "Who're the Ritchie Boys?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "German-speaking immigrants, mostly Jewish, who fled Germany and the Nazi persecution. They've been highly trained for what they do and know how to break the hardest enemy holdouts."**

 **Hitch asked, "Why are they called the Ritchie Boys?"**

" **Because every one of them has been trained at the Military Intelligence Training Center at Camp Ritchie in the United States."**

 **Boggs smiled. "You do know what you're talking about, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt returned the smile and said, "The story of the Ritchie Boys is quite interesting, sir. They are thousands strong and they're the best at what they do."**

 **Troy said, "If we leave now and drive through the night, we can be in Benghazi in less than two days, captain."**

 **Boggs nodded. "You'd better get going then. I'll radio a message to Captain O'Connell to let him know you're on your way."**

 **##################**

 **The jeeps sailed across the desert, stopping only to service the vehicles, take care of any other necessities, and change drivers. As the cool night wore on into the early morning hours, Hitch and Tully were driving again while Troy and Moffitt tried to rest.**

 **They could hear the distant sounds of the war and would see the occasional flash as an explosion lit the horizon. Hitch and Tully knew the battle was closer than it appeared to be and hoped they wouldn't run into any of it before they got to Benghazi.**

 **The last part of the drive was handled by Troy and Moffitt. As they passed through the gate, the changes in the engine sounds and the environment around them woke the snoozing privates.**

 **Tully yawned as he slipped silently into the passenger seat. Moffitt smiled and asked, "Get any sleep?"**

 **Tully nodded slowly. "Some. Are we headed for the motor pool or headquarters?"**

" **Headquarters. You and Hitch can take the jeeps to the motor pool and get ready for our return trip."**

 **When the sergeants stopped in front of headquarters, Troy slid out of the driver's seat as he said, "Take care of the jeeps and meet us in the mess hall. Make sure you eat something while you're there."**

 **Hitch rubbed his face tiredly. "Right, sarge."**

 **##################**

 **After Troy and Moffitt reported in with Captain O'Connell, the sergeants went to the mess hall, where they found Hitch slumped forward on the table with his head on his arms and Tully sitting with his long legs stretched out onto a second chair with his chin resting on his chest.**

 **Troy and Moffitt got some food and sat down with their tired privates. Tully didn't move or open his eyes as he asked, "How'd it go with the captain?"**

 **Troy sighed tiredly and said, "Fine. He's sent word to Cronbach and Drexler that we're here to take them to Ras Tanura." He saw the remnants of the privates' meals and decided he didn't need ask if they'd eaten. "Are the jeeps ready?"**

 **Hitch sat up with a yawn and rested his head in one hand. "Ready and waiting, sarge. Any chance we can get some sleep before we leave?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I'm afraid not. We'll be heading out as soon as our passengers get here."**

 **Troy asked, "Are you two okay to drive out of here? You didn't get much down time during that last stint. Moffitt and I can go for a couple more hours."**

 **Tully pushed himself up and put his feet on the floor. "I'm good, sarge."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, me too."**

 **Troy and Moffitt had just finished their meals when two men walked into the mess hall. One of the cook's men was questioned and they were pointed to the table where the Rat Patrol sat.**

 **The two men sat down casually at the table and the older of the two said with a slight German accent, "I am Intelligence Officer Max Drexler. I believe we are to go with you to your base."**

 **Troy said, "Sergeant Sam Troy. These are my men—Sergeant Jack Moffitt, Privates Mark Hitchcock and Tully Pettigrew."**

 **Drexler indicated his partner. "This is my associate Staff Sergeant Fritz Cronbach. It would be best if we get going. The sooner we're able to question the prisoners the better. How long will it take to get to your base?"**

 **Moffitt said, "As long as we don't run into trouble, we should be there in less than forty-eight hours."**

 **Troy stood as he said, "The jeeps are in the motor pool ready to go, sir."**

 **Cronbach gave the four men a critical look. "Are you and your men all right, sergeant? You all appear a bit … worn."**

" **The reason we got here as soon as did is because we drove through the night. We're a little tired, but we'll get you where you need to be."**

 **##################**

 **Several hours after leaving Benghazi the jeeps were stopped to cool and service the jeeps. They'd started to hear the sounds of heavy weapons fire about a half hour earlier so Troy and Moffitt went to the top of a dune to check things out.**

 **Staff Sergeant Cronbach watched as Hitch and Tully checked the radiators and filled the gas tanks. Then he said, "Your unit is well known, you know."**

 **Hitch spared Cronbach a glance. "We get around some."**

" **It's not just that. We've heard about your exploits not only from the Allied forces, but also from the Germans and Italians … even the Japanese mention you on occasion."**

 **Tully set the gas can down to cap it. "Don't know if that's a good thing or not."**

 **Cronbach smiled. "Perhaps if we discussed some of your deeds here in North Africa … you may well be deserving of medals"**

 **Hitch said, "We're just doing our job, staff sergeant. We're not fishin' for compliments."**

 **Drexler smiled. "Leave them alone, Fritz. We're not here to interrogate these men."**

 **Cronbach shrugged. "Sorry … force of habit. I only wanted to convey that you are known as excellent soldiers and I admire that."**

 **Tully gave the man a slight, although somewhat dubious smile. "Thanks, staff sergeant."**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried down the dune and over to the jeeps. Troy said, "The fighting's too close for comfort. We're going to have to detour around."**

 **Moffitt was already retrieving a map and quickly spread it on the jeep's hood that Tully had just lowered. He pointed out a route that would hopefully take them around, but not too far out of their way. "This line here. If we follow it, we should be able to get to this point and rejoin our original route."**

 **Drexler said, "As long as we don't run into any trouble. Isn't that what you told us, Sergeant Moffitt?"**

" **There's never any guarantee out here, sir."**

 **Troy added, "We'll deal with any trouble we might run into."**

 **Drexler nodded. "Indeed, sergeant. I have no doubt that you will."**

 **##################**

 **With Moffitt using the map and a compass he directed Tully as they led the way around the current battle.**

 **Staff Sergeant Cronbach sat in the back of the jeep, watching their surroundings and hearing the fighting as he said, "I bet you'd rather be in the battle than escorting us."**

 **Tully said, "No offense, staff sergeant, but you're right."**

" **No offense taken, private."**

 **Moffitt gave a slight smile at Tully's frank answer. "As long as there's war, there'll always be another battle. I don't really believe we're missing much by not getting into this one. Have you seen any fighting?"**

 **Cronbach shook his head. "I've 'seen' plenty, but haven't participated. I went through basic training, and then was recruited into intelligence training at Camp Ritchie. To be honest I don't envy regular soldiers."**

 **Tully asked, "This your first time out here?"**

" **Yes, and I can't say that I like the climate. Too hot. Too sandy. How do you adjust?"**

" **You don't really get used to it. You just accept it."**

 **Moffitt checked the compass and the map. "We need to turn west now, Tully."**

 **##################**

 **They were moving at a moderate speed as they followed the other jeep. Troy and Hitch trusting their counterparts to get them where they were going.**

 **Troy sat on the radio in the back, constantly vigilant of the desert. He leaned forward slightly and said to Intelligence Officer Drexler, "How long have you been doing this, sir?"**

 **Drexler glanced over his shoulder at the sergeant. "You mean interrogating?" Troy nodded and he continued, "I was working in intelligence before the war. I've been with the Ritchie Boys since its inception. Mostly I train men in the art of interrogation … how to get the needed information from even the most difficult of prisoners."**

 **Hitch said a bit sarcastically, "We call it torture."**

 **Troy growled in warning, "Hitch…"**

" **Sorry, sir."**

 **Drexler smiled. "That's quite all right, private. I understand what you are saying. But we don't use the methods the Germans do. We are here to interrogate the prisoners, not carry out an inquisition. We talk to them … ask questions and make no demands. If the right questions are asked, the prisoner will be forthcoming with the answers without realizing he's done so."**

 **Hitch asked, "Excuse me for asking, sir, but why are you out here? I mean, you seem to be pretty high up in the chain of command. Why not send one of the guys you trained?"**

" **Because I am one of the best at my craft. Allied command wants whatever information Captain Schmidt might have and they want it without making any mistakes."**

" **And if it turns out that the captain isn't carrying any information?"**

 **Drexler replied, "Then I will know soon enough. Either way I will have done my job."**

 **##################**

 **The jeeps held their course and the sounds of the battle were far distant. Moffitt told Tully to pull into a waterhole they were passing. When the jeeps were stopped Troy hopped out and went to Moffitt, "Anything wrong?"**

 **The sergeant smiled. "No. We're about fifteen miles from picking up our original route. I thought it would be a good idea to let the engines cool a bit and take a short break."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, your right. We may not get too many more chances." He turned to Hitch and said, "You're on watch. Tully, check the jeeps."**

 **Hitch grabbed a machine gun from its holster and headed for a high spot in the shade. Tully set about putting up the jeeps hoods to let them cool a bit while he topped off the gas.**

 **Troy pulled canteens out of one jeep and said, "Give me a hand, Moffitt."**

 **With a simple nod, the sergeant got the empty canteens from the back and followed Troy to the well. As he cranked the water bucket up, Moffitt asked quietly, "What's on your mind?"**

 **Troy shrugged. "Has Cronbach said much?"**

" **Not really." Moffitt smiled and said, "He doesn't like the climate here. He went into training with the Ritchie Boys straight out of boot camp. What about Drexler?"**

" **Very smart man. He's been in intelligence a long time and trains men in interrogation. High Command sent him out here because he's one of the best. If he can't get that German captain to talk, I don't think anyone can."**

 **Then they heard Hitch yell, "Hey, sarge! German patrol comin' our way fast!"**

 **Troy hollered, "Have they seen us?" A mortar sailed over head, hitting the ground near the jeeps. "I guess that's a yes."**

 **Troy and Moffitt ran back to the jeeps and found that Cronbach and Tully had been hit by shrapnel. Hitch arrived and said, "There's three halftracks."**

 **Another mortar hit the ground, forcing the men to take cover. Troy said, "Okay, Hitch and I'll go out and run 'em off. Moffitt, you and Tully stay here with Drexler and Cronbach."**

 **Hitch dropped Bertha's hood and slid into the driver's seat as Troy prepared the 50 for action. As they sped out of the waterhole, a third mortar sailed into the waterhole.**

 **Despite his injuries, Tully grabbed a machine gun and headed to where he could see the fight. He watched the jeep first draw the Germans away, then Hitch expertly turned into and around the halftracks, lobbing grenades as Troy did damage with the heavy 50 caliber machine gun.**

 **Tully felt someone step up next to him and Drexler said, "You go get those wounds cleaned up. I'll keep an eye on things here."**

 **Tully suddenly felt the pain in his back and right shoulder. "I'm okay, sir."**

 **Drexler carefully took the gun out of the private's hands. "Nonsense. I'll give a shout if there's a problem."**

 **Tully went back to the jeep where Moffitt was tending to Cronbach. "How bad is it?"**

 **Moffitt finished bandaging the staff sergeant's left arm. "I got the shrapnel out of his arm, but I'm afraid he broke his wrist when he fell."**

 **Cronbach sighed and grimaced. "That blast blew me clean off my feet."**

 **Tully said, "Yeah, I know the feeling."**

 **Moffitt said, "You'll have to help me splint his wrist."**

 **Together Moffitt and Tully got Cronbach's wrist set and splinted. Moffitt stood up and started to say, "That's all I…" He stopped when he looked down at his friend's back. "Tully, you should've told me you're injured."**

 **The private stood up. "Well, you were a little preoccupied when I got here."**

 **Moffitt frowned. "Get your shirt off and let me have a look."**

 **Tully stripped off his shirt and sat down next to Cronbach. Moffitt cleaned the tweezers and picked out the small bits of shrapnel, cleaning the wounds as he went.**

 **Cronbach noticed Tully grimace and grit his teeth. "So I guess it's not me then." When the private looked at him questioningly, he said, "He likes to use a lot of alcohol."**

 **Tully managed a slight smile and said, "Yeah, he's been known to pour it on a bit heavy at times."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "A clean wound doesn't get infected."**

 **Nearly twenty minutes later Drexler joined them and said, "The fight's over. Troy and Hitchcock should be back soon."**

 **Shortly the jeep was in the waterhole again. Troy and Hitch hurried to check on the others. Troy saw Moffitt sewing the gash in Tully's right shoulder closed and said, "How's it going, Tully?"**

" **It's goin', sarge. You two took long enough. I was beginning to think we'd have to go out after you."**

 **Hitch smiled. "They were pretty stubborn, but after we took care of two of them, the third ran off with his tail on fire … literally."**

 **Troy said, "Which is why we need to get going before they come back with some more of their friends."**

 **Moffitt snipped the thread and said, "Just let me put a dressing on this and then we can get going."**

 **Tully said, "Someone needs to take a look at Moffitt's arm."**

 **The sergeant looked at his right arm. "What?" He saw nothing so he switched to his left and saw the blood on his sleeve above the elbow. "Huh, I didn't even notice."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, Hitch go get Tully's jeep buttoned up while I take a look at Moffitt's arm." He looked at Cronbach for the first time. "How bad are you?"**

 **The staff sergeant said, "Broken wrist and a few cuts from the shrapnel. Nothing serious."**

 **Drexler said, "Sergeant Troy, may I make a suggestion?"**

" **Of course."**

" **I know that your plan is to drive through the night. I'm perfectly capable of driving and I wouldn't mind taking a turn so one of you can rest."**

 **Troy nodded. "Thank you, sir. I just may take you up on that."**

 **##################**

 **By the time the jeeps pulled through the gate at Ras Tanura Troy was driving one jeep and Drexler the second, while the others did their best to rest.**

 **Their first stop was medical where Moffitt, Cronbach, and Tully went to have their wounds checked. Luckily none were serious and they were all released after being looked at by doctors. Even Cronbach was let go after his wrist was x-rayed and casted.**

 **Troy and Hitch drove to the motor pool before Troy escorted Drexler to headquarters.**

 **##################**

 **The next day, Intelligence Officer Max Drexler began his interrogation of Captain Schmidt. Within eight hours he determined that Schmidt knew nothing about an offensive, but was able to get other important information on German troop movement.**

 **Drexler had Staff Sergeant Fritz Cronbach begin interrogating Lieutenant Meier. The German officer admitted he'd heard rumors of an offensive, but that was the extent of his knowledge of it. Cronbach was also able to get some other interesting information out of the lieutenant.**

 **Next the two Ritchie Boys began the work of gleaning whatever they could from the other eight German men the Rat Patrol had captured. It took a total of three days, but Drexler and Cronbach got the information they required.**

 **As it turned out, Private Keller was actually Major Keller and was in incognito while being taken to a transfer point so he could deliver the information on the big offensive to German High Command. Neither Schmidt nor Meier had any idea that a major was with them. They had simply been given instructions to go to a certain point on the map and wait for further orders.**

 **Once they found the man they were looking for, Drexler and Cronbach worked together to get that information from Keller and when they were satisfied they'd gotten everything, the data was written up, typed into an official report, and delivered to Captain Boggs.**

 **##################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were ordered to report to Captain Boggs' office after the returned from a routine patrol.**

 **Intelligence Officer Drexler and Staff Sergeant Cronbach were there waiting for them.**

 **Troy asked, "Is everything all right, captain?"**

 **Boggs said, "The interrogation is over. We have the information we need to stop the Germans latest planned offensive."**

" **That's good to hear, sir."**

 **Drexler stood up. "I wanted to thank you and your men personally for everything you did to get Staff Sergeant Cronbach and myself here. This could not have happened without your help."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Moffitt looked at Cronbach and asked, "How's your arm doing?"**

 **The staff sergeant said, "Quite well thanks to you and the doctor. How are you and Private Pettigrew feeling?"**

" **We're doing well. Tully's stitches will come out tomorrow so I can return the driving chores to him."**

 **Tully frowned slightly as he said, "I wouldn't call it a chore, sarge."**

 **Drexler said, "We were hoping you would be our escorts once more."**

 **Troy asked, "Back to Benghazi, sir?"**

 **Captain Boggs said, "Not this time. As you know our airfield is operational again. There will be a plane here tomorrow to take Intelligence Officer Drexler and Staff Sergeant Cronbach to England before their return to the United States."**

 **Troy looked at Drexler. "We'll be honored to escort you to the airfield, sir."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What about the prisoners, captain?"**

" **As soon as I get word, they'll be moved to a POW camp."**

 **With a slight bow Drexler said, "Well then, we'll see you all tomorrow. I understand that plane will be here by midmorning."**

 **After Drexler and Cronbach left, Captain Boggs said, "You and your men did a good job getting them here, Troy. It was important and time was not on our side. Drexler and Cronbach couldn't sing your praises enough."**

 **Troy said, "Just doing what we get paid to do, sir."**

" **I'd give all of you a raise, but if that happened, High Command would probably take you out of the desert and give you a safe desk to sit behind."**

 **Troy grinned. "Can't have that happen, can we, captain?" He looked at his men … his friends … who agreed wholeheartedly.**


End file.
